1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to improvements in artificial seaweed to build up underwater sandbars and reefs for reclaiming beaches and coastal lands and specifically deals with artificial seaweed having elongated sand or sediment filled plastics material tubes in spaced side-by-side relation connected by anchor means for upstanding buoyant plastics material sheets or ribbons forming fingers which will float upright in the water to trap sand and sediment creating sandbars or reefs on the lake bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Artificial or synthetic "seaweed" for promoting sedimentation of suspended sand, silt, and the like particulate materials in the water to build up deposits on the bed are known in the art. These artificial or synthetic "seaweed" arrangements have been expensive, difficult to deploy, and have required either an anchor for each row of upstanding 37 seaweed" fingers or have required a base mat which tends to float off of the lake bed.
It would be an improvement in the art to provide artificial seaweed with sand or sediment filled plastics material tubes in side-by-side relation providing anchors for a plurality of rows of upstanding fingers and to fill these tubes as the seaweed is being deployed into the water for resting on the lake bed or bottom.